Most modern automotive vehicles utilize trim panels to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance to the passenger compartment of the automotive vehicle. The trim panels are typically attached to a support structure of the automotive vehicle by a number of fasteners or clips strategically located on the trim panel. Openings for receiving the clips are formed on the support structure which is often the frame of the automotive vehicle or an additional panel or other structure attached to the frame.
In the case of automotive vehicle doors, the support structure often houses hardware components for various door mechanisms, illustratively including window mechanisms, door lock mechanisms, and side view mirror mechanisms. As such, the trim panels which attach to the support structure of the door are not only required to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance, but also provide easy and convenient controls for the various door mechanisms for the occupant. Therefore, during assembly of the automotive vehicle, the controls on the trim panel must be connected to the hardware on the support structure via electronic wiring prior to the final installation of the door trim panel to the support structure.
It is known to provide door trim panels which have a horizontal load style attachment in which the clips of the door trim panel are aligned with the openings of the support structure and then the door trim panel is moved horizontally to engage the clips with the openings to install the door trim panel. Horizontal load style door trim panels offer several ergonomic benefits including low cost, a high quality appearance, and accurate fitting between the door trim panel and the support structure.
However, the horizontal load style door trim panels often decrease production efficiency as an assembly team member is required to hold the trim panel in one hand while connecting the electronic wiring between the hardware and the controls with the other hand. As the door trim panel is unwieldy, it is difficult for the assembly team member to perform such an operation quickly, and often requires the use of a second assembly team member to hold the trim panel while the other assembly team member connects the electronic wiring.
It is also known to provide door trim panels which have a hanging style attachment in which an upper edge of the door trim overlaps an upper edge of the support structure. The overlapping of the door trim and the support structure allows the door trim panel to pivot at the upper edge granting greater access to the assembly team member to connect the electronic wiring between the hardware and the controls. However, there are several disadvantages to hanging style door trim panels. First, as the upper edge of the trim panel is adjacent the window, the trim panel is required to be sealed against the ingress of water or other contaminants into the passenger compartment, thereby increasing the cost of the door trim panel. Further, hanging style door trim panels lack the ergonomic benefits, such as quality appearance and accurate fitting between the door trim panel and the support structure, offered by horizontal load style door trim panels.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved trim panel which provides the ease of assembly of a hanging style door trim panel, but without sacrificing the ergonomic benefits of a horizontal load style door trim panel.